Nabonidus
Nabonidus is a mysterious, highly powerful being who was introduced saving Ravat from Blackout's betrayal. He is a very quiet, softspoken individual, but is dangerous enough that even Ravat knows better than to cross him. It is unknown what species Nabonidus is, whether his existence is unique, or whether he used to be a normal being. What is known is that he is an enemy of Zev Raregroove and his allies, and is on uneasy terms with Ravat, although the two are willing to work together in cases that would be mutually beneficial. History He was introduced venturing from his group's center of operations at Bralgu to try and turn TMV against Zev, before engaging in a one-sided battle with Raregroove where he was left unscarred while Zev earned a large cut above his eye and was forced to use his Hibernation ability to restore his taxed energy. Nabonidus returned to Bralgu, after an apparent summoning by Void. Much, much later, Nabonidus made his return at Kakamu's funeral; watching from afar alongside Ravat. The two displayed no objectives besides watching. However, they had been discussing ominous plans for the future...Until heading to the battle between Wekiga, Sasuken, and the Shattered Mirror Makuta Anima. Upon seeing Wekiga, Nabonidus instantly recognized him - And did not look happy about it. Apparently, Wekiga is 'Void's Greatest General' - And would not seem to share a friendly history with Nabonidus. After a short, but violent battle, Nabonidus and Ravat left Wekiga's location. A time following that incident, Nabonidus began to move again. After having Ravat bring Aeturnus to Bralgu, Nabonidus offered the human commander great power - In exchange for doing his and Lord Void's will. Though Aeturnus was, indeed granted a great power, it is yet unknown what Nabonidus intended from such a turn of events. While Prudence Franklin, Nadle, D-Klak, and others mounted an attack on Medical Mechanica - But were halted by an unknown entity within Prudence herself - Nabonidus had Ravat remove the influence of rogue Nightmares from a scar on the girl's thigh. Not long after this, Nabonidus spoke with Ravat while the latter was on an unknown planet, via some kind of scrying-related ability. Their alliance seems to be stressed by factors that remain unknown, though the plan for Ravat to test the abilities of the Bebop II following their predicted arrival on the yet-unnamed planet went over supposedly unhindered. Later, Nabonidus would send Envy - Whom he somehow revived - To infiltrate the Bebop II itself. Though he could not accomplish his primary goal of retrieving the blueprints for a "perfect Philosopher's stone", Envy did manage to affirm that most of Nabonidus's most threatening enemies are scattered throughout the Universe. After sending Envy on another unknown mission, Nabonidus sent Ravat to attack Crona. Appearance Nabonidus has no apparent arms and legs; just an incredibly tall, rather thin body garbed in a somber gray robe trailing long, tattered edges behind himself. Beneath is a thin body wrapped in bandages. A decorative plate of leaden gray-silver armor sits on his shoulders and forms a sort of mantle. It bears decidedly elegant, yet menacing spikes and blades across its surface. He has silver headdress that sticks straight back in several elongated spikes, and a smooth, midnight black face with no nose, glowing white eyes and a seemingly fanged mouth - The lattermost usually curved into a regal frown. Personality Quiet, reserved, and sophisticated, Nabonidus is nearly impossible to anger or manipulate. He is constantly planning for the long-term and designing machinations, and seems quite devoted to his master, Lord Void. However, there have been some hints that he perhaps does not entirely favor Void - As Nabonidus mentioned, the perception he has of his master is "two-fold"; leading to his having a mixed regard towards the leader of the Nightmares. In time, relations between Nabonidus and his leader would break down entirely, leading Nabonidus to temporarily defeat Void and target the traitor who freed Void for interrogation, so as to discover his accomplice in order to remove both. Nabonidus has infrequently displayed a very dark, wry wit. He has said that he is Void's "General of Order"; he has said that, as Void intends to bring all of creation down to Nothing, and that Nothing is the "perfect order," thus, he is the Nightmare who admires Void the most. Yet, he has also said that due to being so close in admiration, he also holds the strongest hatred for Void. On a side-note, it would seem that altogether, Nabonidus, Void, and even Wekiga alike hold most "civilized" races in disdain. Abilities Remote Teleportation: Nabonidus seems to be able to teleport other beings without even being near them; however, this has only been shown being used on Ravat, and it was only to and from Bralgu, so the ability's exact limitations are unknown. Scrying-Based Projection: Displayed recently is Nabonidus's yet-undefined ability to transmit his presence through certain reflective surfaces. Specific limitations and mechanics are unknown. Energy Constructs: Nabonidus is able to get around his apparent lack of arms by forming a functional set out of mostly-transparent purple energy. Nightmare Summoning: Nabonidus has the ability to summon large numbers of Nightmares to his current location; however, it is unknown if they find their way to the destination on their own, or whether they are teleported to the desired location. Concentrated Explosions: One of Nabonidus's abilities allows him to detonate massive explosions within an unspecified area. Quotes *''"...I am Void's agent of complete Order - He will turn this Universe, and then this Dimension, and then Reality, into Nothingness...Thus, as Nothingness is the perfect Order, I am the Nightmare who loves him the most... whisper ...But that admiration of him...Means I am also the Nightmare who hates him the most."'' *''"...And once your coherence is rendered through agony, you shall be remitted to the grinders."'' ''- Nabonidus, on how he will find the accomplice in the Underlord's betrayal.'' Trivia *Nabonidus' name will probably be the most difficult to spell correctly so far. *He's the most eloquent villain yet, except perhaps Wekiga - It must be noted, however, that Wekiga's Britishness practically makes everything he says eloquent, while Nabonidus has no such advantage. *It seems that Nabonidus has a tendency for slipping into Arabic in the rare case he is exceptionally angered. Ravat also seems to use Arabic to put a fine point on a statement when he himself is angered with Nabonidus. *Historically, Nabonidus (Akkadian 'Nabû-naʾid '- "Nabu is praised") was the last king to reign in the Neo-Babylonian Empire, and whose story has been colored by groups to result in a lasting negative image which is yet up to debate. He was known as a royal anomaly, worshipping the moon goddess Sîn above even the central Babylonian god Marduk and paying special devotion to the temple of Sîn where his mother was a priestess; this made him incredibly controversial, though once again, his image may likely have been tainted by groups who did not favor him. It is remembered that the historical Nabonidus's background is unclear - He himself said in his inscriptions that he was of unimportant origins. *Unlike many villains of BZPB, Nabonidus has shown a very pragmatic form of enacting his overall schemes: He directs from safety in Bralgu, maintains what appears to be a very small number of closely valued and distinctly fearsome subordinates above the Nightmare armies, and keeps several plans in motion at one time. Category:Unknown species Category:Characters controlled by Zev